


Allura's Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Steven universe au - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, gem au, su au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura daughter of Alfor also known as White diamond or just diamond, lives with 7 other gem beings. Them being her protectors. Many adventures ensure with the gang.Sugillte- KlancePearl- CoranBlack Jasper- ShiroPeridot- PidgeBismuth- HunkOrange Sapphire- MattBasically this is Voltron but with a Steven Universe Au!





	1. Voltron Gems

Allura sat on the sand, her fingers touching her gem on the top of her hand. The shape resembled an diamond shape. The color a transparent white contrasting with her dark skin. Her eyes looked at the ocean. The waves making sounds as they crashed on the sand. 

"You alright Allura?" 

Allura looked to see Sugillte looking at her. "I'm fine just that...I'm just thinking. Sugillte? Can I ask you something?" 

Sugillte sat down next to Allura. His skin was purple, he had two eyes. One blue and one red. His pants were black and his shirt was a blueish purple color. His jacket purple. His gems were placed on the palms of his hands. One crescent shaped on his right and on his left was a a circle shaped gem red as a Ruby. 

"What's on your mind princess? Sugillte asked as he looked to face her. 

"Who am I?" 

Sugillte looked at her puzzled, "what do you mean?" 

"Am I a gem or a human?" Allura said frustrated that Sugillte didn't understand. Sugillte just shrugged shooting Allura a toothy grin. "That's not my decision! If you think your a gem then your a gem! If you think your a human your a human! Both are indeed not a bad thing!" 

"I agree with Sugillte here! Being human seems fun!" Sapphire said as walked towards them with Black Jasper. Black Jasper smiled and smiled, the light of the sun reflected off of his gem on his chest.

"Everyday you seem more and more like your father!" Sapphire jumped in front of Black Jasper. "Can you ever not make everything about Alfor! Why do you always have to kill the mood!" 

Allura laughed as Jasper blushed and looked away. "Seems like our tough Jasper is in love!" Sugillte teased as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Shut up you! Atlest we don't have to deal with Keith and Lance all day!" The use of Human names confused Allura. Who's Keith and Lance? 

"Sorry but who is Keith and Lance? Are they old gems?" 

Sapphire shook his head, "no... You see your father created up gems to protect you Keith and Lance were the human names that two gems had I order to protect our identites. My human names is Matt. Jasper's is Shiro! Sugillte's are...I think that can be for another time! Pearl is Coran, Bismuth's is Hunk, Peridot is Pidge." 

Allura nodded. Happy that she learned something new. Maybe being human isn't so bad, humans learned things and she surely loved learning things!


	2. Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Peridot- Pidge  
> Black Jasper- Shiro  
> Bismuth- Hunk  
> Orange Sapphire- Matt  
> White diamond/human hybrid- Allura  
> Pearl- Coran  
> Sugilite-Klance

The next morning Allura woke with a question, she dreamed that she meet two gems today Ruby and a lapis lazuli. The thing was that she had never seen these gems before, but the seemed so familiar. She decided she would go ask Sugilite about it. They seemed to love talking about fusion, they must know who those gems were. 

"Sugilite i have a question!" Allura shouted as she ran down the flight of stairs. Her hair bounced as she hoped down the last few flights. Sugilite who was busy eating a jar of peanut butter and jelly turned around. "What do you need Allura?" 

"I want to know more about fusion! What is it like!" Sugilite blushed, "Umm...well..its basically the equivalent to...love making?" 

Allura tilted her head and being the innocent 13 year old she was wondered what love making was. 

"Lance! How many time do i have to tell you to not..." Shiro yelled while looking at the reports of the latest mission. "Oh...Allura...uh what do you need?".

"Who's Lance?" Suddenly Sugilite had this white glow around them. and in that glow Allura could see two different gems, one red, one blue. She shrieked when she saw the gems that where in her dream. The red gem was short the same height of the blue gem. The red gem had a mullet and red-violet eyes. His jaket was red, pants were black and his shoes were red and white. The blue gem was slightly taller than the red gem. His jacket was blue, basically his whole jacket was blue. 

"Names Keith, well actually its Ruby. This one here is Lapis Lazuli more commonly known as Lance and together we are fused to become Sugilite" 

"Baby! You have to be more happier than that!" 

"Sorry.. Whoop! Yay! We are the biggest baddest gem ever! No one moves like us! We are gay, popular and unstoppable!" Keith said enthusiastically. Shiro face palmed, "What they are trying to say is that they fused together from Sugilite!"

"COOL! What other fusions are there!" Pidge who seemed to have dropped from the hole in the ceiling yelled, "WE ALL CAN TURN INTO GAY/STRAIGHT CRIME FIGHTING SPACE ROCKS!" Shiro sighed again, "Do you have to use gay space rocks?" 

"Yep! But no seriously Allura all us gems can fuse, we just sometimes don't usually because some of us don't get along well" Pidge said eyeing Hunk and Coran "Can mess up the fusion and make it unstable!" 

Allura nodded understanding, "Can you show me some more fusions! PLEASE!" 

"Sorry princess but we have to-" 

"We'd love to!"  
\-----  
"Remind me again why we are doing this?" 

"Just do it Shiro! We all know you want some of Matt's juicy ass!"

"Please don't say that every again...." Pidge said as she was hacking into a video game. Allura sat was talking to Keith, the two trying to predict which fusions would be the most stable and which would be unstable. 

"AHEM! Okay! Matt and I have decided to fuse...but only because Allura wanted to see it!" Matt who didn't seem that embarrassed about this got into position his hands were in his hair, while his hips swayed back and forth. Shiro was dancing seductively walking towards Matt. Once they got close they grabbed each other's hands and Shiro grabbed Matt's hips as Matt lowered to the ground, and then Shiro threw Matt up in the air and caught him. The glow ensued and a tall male gem appeared. His pants were black with a yellow belt and yellow shoes, his hair was in a mullet, a mustardy yellow. There was a blackish yellow gem on his chest and a orange gem on his palm. 

"Well, hello everyone! Name's Sardonyx! Nice to meet you all!"

 

 

"HE'S A CINNAMIN ROLL!"


End file.
